1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to image editing and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for identifying a desired object of an image using suggestive marking.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, image editing software tools allow users to select, as for further processing, one or more objects of an image displayed on an image display device. An object is typically selected by marking, using painting, brushing, or outlining techniques. Selecting an object according to such techniques requires multiple actions using a mouse, a stylus, a finger-swipe or other marking implement. By precisely manipulating the marking device with reference to the image being displayed, a user may select one or more objects of interest.
Compact computing devices, such as laptops, notebook devices, and mobile terminals (e.g., tablets, smartphones and PDAs) are capable of executing image editing software. Given the smaller display screens associated with these devices, however, users may lack the dexterity and/or input precision to accurately identify selected object(s) in the displayed image. Moreover, even a desktop computer user may find the conventional process of marking object(s) of an image to be time consuming and complex—especially when working with images composed of multiple, closely spaced objects.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for identifying a desired object of an image using a suggestive marking.